Perfectos
by Seyue
Summary: SOULMATEVERSE. Slash TMR/HP. Tu alma gemela está escrita en tu piel, un nombre que aparece envolviendo tu muñeca izquierda y obligándote a amarlo sin importar las circunstancias. Cuando Harry Potter cumple quince años y en su muñeca aparece el nombre Tom Marvolo Riddle todo lo que podría empeorar en su vida lo hace.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a J. K. Rowling (al menos hasta que consiga comprarlo). Ejem...

 **Summary** : Tu alma gemela está escrita en tu piel, un nombre que aparece envolviendo tu muñeca izquierda y obligándote a amarlo sin importar las circunstancias. Cuando Harry Potter cumple quince años y en su muñeca aparece el nombre Tom Marvolo Riddle todo lo que podría empeorar en su vida lo hace.

 **Advertencias generales** : Soulmateverse (universo en el que cada persona tiene su alma gemela conectada entre sí de un modo u otro en este caso a través del nombre sobre la piel). Slash TMR/HP. Menciones a abusos físicos y escenas de violencia. Lemon (smut si lo prefieren decir así) en capítulos futuros.

 _Agradecimientos a la belleza de Nyrk por el beteo._

* * *

 **Prólogo – Tallado en negro.**

Durante días, abrir los ojos significó que su mirada quedara clavada en el lugar exacto de su muñeca donde aparecería el nombre de su alma gemela. Alzaba la muñeca frente a su rostro, sus dedos acariciando las venas azules sobre la blancura impoluta, destacando en la superficie suave de su piel. Finalmente dejaba caer la mano contra el colchón y suspiraba, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su nuevo día.

No sabía por qué hacía aquel pequeño ritual, como si el nombre en su piel fuera a adelantarse. Simplemente estaba total y completamente seguro de que algo horrible pasaría, y, cuando el treinta y uno de julio de mil novecientos noventa y cinco Harry alzó la mano frente a su rostro, sus ojos enturbiados observando una mancha entintada, le tomó menos de cinco segundos encontrar sus gafas y clavar los ojos en las letras sobre su piel, hundidas como si hubieran sido grabadas sobre su carne, e incluso al repasar sus dedos la superficie éstos se deslizaban en pequeñas curvas casi imperceptibles haciéndole dar la sensación de que aquello debió haber sido doloroso.

Sin embargo, lo más doloroso no era que la inscripción en su piel pareciera ser algo totalmente diferente a lo que Harry hubiera visto antes jamás, sino al hecho de que el nombre no era de ninguno de sus compañeros de clase. Era un nombre lo suficientemente peculiar por su origen muggle mezclado con el notablemente mágico del centro que conseguía darle un revoltijo extraño en el estómago porque no era de ninguna manera nombre de alguien que conociera.

A partir de ese treinta y uno de julio, Harry Potter tenía en su piel el nombre de Tom Marvolo Riddle, y debería pasar toda su vida a su lado si no quería marchitarse como una vieja rosa deshidratada hasta morir, y aquel tal Tom Marvolo Riddle debería hacer lo mismo con él.

Ahora sólo hacía falta encontrarlo.

* * *

 **N/A** : Muy bien, yo quería lanzarme al fandom con algo bonito y Nyrk acabó por decidirme con esto. Quizá no sea lo que muchos consideren bonito pero se arriesga: a gustos colores.

Un prólogo breve para ir entrando en ambiente. Espero que sea del gusto de quien lo haya leído. Si les gustó, ¿les molestaría un comentario o dos? Me harían muy feliz y mucho más saber si al menos les dio algo de intriga.

Saludos y buona vita!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capítulo (más al final)** : Primero ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews! Agradecimientos especiales a Say Abyss y a taikara100. En respuesta a taikara100, esta historia ambienta en un universo alternativo donde Voldemort jamás escuchó la profecía ni fue tras los Potter. Tom Marvolo Riddle es Voldemort, pero a) no es una criatura con apariencia reptiliana, b) sí es un Lord Oscuro con todas las letras.

Segundo, y detalle importante: en esta historia agregaré una mínima cantidad de OCs (original characters - personajes originales) que corresponderán a extender la familia de Harry. Mi única motivación ante esto es decir que si los Potter hubieran seguido casados y no hubieran muerto en la fecha que lo hicieron probablemente hubieran tenido más hijos.

Eso es todo!

 _Agradecimientos a la dulzura de Nyrk por el beteo a última hora cuando sabía que tenía que ir al aeropuerto a buscar a su hermana y aún así le envié el capítulo sabiendo que no podría evitar leerlo._

* * *

 **01 – La brujería de las almas.**

—Mi sensación es que se trata de algún mestizo —expresó Charice en voz baja, sus dedos posándose por la curva de su muñeca. Charice Potter, su hermana menor, era una Ravenclaw tal como su madre, increíblemente inteligente y a gusto de Harry increíblemente insoportable sólo por el hecho de que adoraba ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Era demasiado buena con las personas sin importar quiénes fueran, y a veces Harry la detestaba por eso—. Su primer nombre y su apellido claramente son muggles, pero el segundo nombre… puedo jurar que lo leí en algún libro de genealogía mágica. Está conectado con antiguas familias, puedo asegurártelo.

Harry asintió y suspiró, guardando su muñeca mientras seguía fingiendo que no era algo de importancia. Su familia entendería que no estuviera mostrándolo, y cuando bajó a desayunar junto a Charice sin hacer algún comentario al respecto fue claro que sus padres sabían que algo ocurría, que algo ocurriría dentro de muy poco tiempo. Por comenzar, que no conocía o no estaba demasiado entusiasmado con su alma gemela.

Frederic fue el único que preguntó. Sus ojos grandes y verdes en el rostro cargado de pecas se posaron en él hasta que lo miró.

—¿Quién es tu alma gemela, Harry?

Lily tensó sus dedos en torno a la taza. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Nada de un "feliz cumpleaños" para tu hermano, ¿verdad, Freddie?

Freddie rió con fuerza y lo felicitó como si el hecho de que por fin tendría pareja fuera mucho más importante que su cumpleaños. Harry a veces sentía dolor cuando comprendía que durante mucho tiempo sus padres habían intentado de todas las formas posibles de cuidarlo como si fuera una mercancía y no uno de sus hijos, como si su vida fuera sólo lo que apareciera en su muñeca el día que cumpliera los quince años. Pero no podía hacer más que sonreír falsamente, agachar la cabeza y tragar cada uno de los pensamientos desagradables que se arremolinaban a punto de salir de su lengua.

—Entonces —Helena, a su lado, le sonrió con dulzura— ¿qué planes tienes para hoy, Harry?

Harry a veces se preguntaba, cuando veía a sus hermanas, por qué las mujeres solían madurar más rápido que los hombres. Helena y Charice, las gemelas, cumplirían catorce años en agosto, y muchas veces ambas parecían ser mucho más maduras que él e incluso que su padre. En cambio, Freddie, que había cumplido los doce en marzo, era una bola de energía disparatada sin control.

Quizá se debía a que ambas estaban en casas donde deberían madurar y ser independientes rápidamente sin la ayuda de sus amigos más cercanos o familiares, Charice en Ravenclaw y Helena en Slytherin. Harry sentía que su padre solía tratarlas un poco de menos cuando se trataba de los éxitos escolares, y al parecer su madre también lo pensaba, porque gran parte de las discusiones que ambos tenían eran sobre ese tema.

—Iba a salir con Ron y Hermione —murmuró Harry, cortando unos trozos de sus salchichas de desayuno. Freddie tosió una risa burlona.

—Bien, eso será un mal tercio.

—Freddie —regañó Lily a toda velocidad— ¿tú siquiera sabes lo que es un mal tercio?

—Harry es el tercero entre dos, ¡ellos son pareja! —Freddie seguía protestando con movimientos de mano y su voz bastante aguda— A Ron le apareció el nombre de Hermione en la muñeca por lo que a ella también le apareció el de él —susurró, como si fuera un secreto que nadie debía saber. Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja, fingiendo que lo sabía y ocultando que Ron jamás se lo había dicho.

—Eso era obvio —chasqueó la lengua Harry con una sonrisita burlona—. Pero eso no significa que no pueda salir con ellos. Son mis mejores amigos.

James pareció escoger ese momento para hablar.

—En realidad, Harry, creo que te has vuelto demasiado dependiente de Ron y Hermione últimamente… —su voz era baja, y tan pronto comenzó a hablar Harry supo que no podría callar a su padre, y que aquel discurso estaba ensayado a la perfección incluso ante un espejo y repasado cada línea con su madre para ser lo más políticamente correcto y diplomático, algo que no correspondería con James Potter en lo absoluto—. He hablado con Molly hace unos días y dice que Ron está escribiéndote todas las noches, y tú le respondes poco después carteándose hasta casi el amanecer. No pasa tiempo con sus hermanos y mucho menos con el resto de su familia. Ya casi no sale de su habitación si no es más que para comer o ir al baño. Harry, Molly teme que Ron esté desarrollando algo más hacia ti y… no quiere perderlo.

Harry frotó círculos en su frente ante la idea sin evitar preocuparse por completo. Era normal que Ron estuviera tan preocupado y escribiéndole diario, se dijo muchas noches. Preguntaba sobre deberes, sobre tonterías, a veces sólo se quejaba de su madre y su hermana, otras veces sólo despotricaba contra su hermano mayor, Percy, estando de estirado en el Ministerio. Sólo pensar en Percy conseguía que el estómago de Harry se contrajera con la idea de que Percy era un alma sola; a sus quince años ningún nombre había aparecido en su muñeca, pero Percy Weasley había aprendido y adorado vivir con eso, aunque su madre siempre estuviera llorando por él en cada rincón de la casa.

Pero Harry tenía que ser tonto si acaso llegaba a pensar que Ron lo carteaba solamente porque se sentía solo. Del otro lado de la colina había un pequeño parque de Quidditch cargado de fanáticos, a unas lechuzas estaba Hermione con quien Ron debería sentir deseos de hablar a diario, y justo del otro lado del valle vivían los Diggory. Harry sabía que Ron era bastante sociable y si tenía comida gratis podría hasta dejarse caer por la casa de los Malfoy (situación que de sólo hacerle imaginar le estremecía por hilarante, pero era una comparación válida). Era claro que los motivos detrás de las cartas de Ron hacia él era más que un "me siento solo". Era más como "quiero curar mi soledad contigo".

El tenedor se resbaló de los dedos de Harry cuando su muñeca izquierda quemó. Soltó su cuchillo de la mano derecha al mismo tiempo, llevando ambas manos a su boca fingiendo que se había quemado la lengua con el desayuno, lo cual podría ser una excusa que serviría si acaso hubiera tenido un bocado en labios. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Charice, lo cual hizo que el estómago de Harry se retorciera unos segundos de impaciencia, pero su hermana le observó a través de las pestañas con curiosidad insatisfecha antes de seguir comiendo.

—Entonces Harry —James atrajo su atención con su voz unos segundos después— ¿qué es lo que piensas? ¿Crees que Ronald puede estar desarrollando… _sentimientos_ hacia ti?

—Papá, Ron es mi mejor amigo desde los nueve años —suspiró Harry, llevándose el vaso de exprimido de naranja a los labios, una pequeña costumbre muggle de su madre con todos los desayunos—. Es totalmente natural que quiera hablar conmigo. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta que dentro de poco ambos estaremos… bueno, perdidos en otros mundos. Sirius siempre ha tenido el gusto y placer de contarme cómo cambiaste cuando el nombre de mamá apareció en tu muñeca, papá —acabó por comentar con un poco más de jocosidad.

Ante su agrado las mejillas de James se arrebolaron un poco. Aclaró su garganta y le dio un sorbo a su café. Harry sonrió, internamente agradeciendo a Sirius por el material humillante a su padre que significaba largas anécdotas que acababan en vergüenza pública o intentos de conquista de James Potter a Lily Evans, una Ravenclaw que, desconociendo las tradiciones mágicas en su totalidad, simplemente decidió ignorar el nombre en su muñeca (pintado en tinta desde antes que James por varios meses) sin tener idea de las terribles consecuencias de la magia al sentirse insatisfecha. En el mundo muggle, fue su excusa, las cosas no funcionaban así. Pero la magia atraía más responsabilidad que diversiones y todos deberían saberlo.

—El hecho Harry es que puede que Ron necesite ser un poco más dependiente de ti en estos momentos. No digo que dejes de hablarle, sino que pospongas un poco más tus respuestas, que vayas limitándolas… es una forma de darles a ambos un poco de distancia. Ya no son unos niños —acabó por destacar su padre, agachando suavemente la mirada como si estuviera intentando de alguna manera ser lo menos brusco posible. Harry sólo sentía removerse en su interior el peso desesperado de la culpa. Había respondido cada carta a Ron apoyándolo cada vez más, extendiéndole su ayuda y sus consejos quizá un poco tontos para que estuviera bien con su familia, pero jamás habían hablado del nombre en su muñeca, y jamás habían hablado de nada que tuviera que ver con esos temas que los entrelazarían a otras personas, separándolos. A decir verdad, Harry no quería perderlo como amigo y sólo sentía el temor desagradable en la boca del estómago de que Ron y él dejaran de hablar por algo tan banal como una pareja.

Pero no era banal, en lo absoluto, menos cuando Ron al parecer se estaba consumiendo, y Harry sólo podía pensar en lo desagradable que sería perderlo por su propia culpa de entretenerlo y alejarlo de la realidad.

—Lo sé, papá —Harry removió el tenedor por su plato. Lo que quedaba de la crasitud de las salchichas se mezcló con los huevos antes de que Harry se lo llevara a la boca, un gusto más picante asaltándole la lengua unos segundos antes de que suspirara—. Simplemente… no quiero perderlo. Es mi mejor amigo.

James le observó con una mirada demasiado imposible de descifrar antes de que sus ojos se desviaran hacia su plato, la tristeza brillando en ellos con fuerza.

—Lo sé —asintió James—. Lo sé. Por eso mismo debes darle su espacio. Se alejarán más si ambos mueren, Harry.

La conversación acabó en ese momento exacto. Harry siguió comiendo su desayuno, aunque con menor apetito que momentos atrás, y un puño enterrándose en su garganta cada vez que tragaba, cada vez que la imagen de Ron pálido y ojeroso aparecía frente a sus ojos, tal como la última vez que lo había visto. Marzo había sido cuatro meses atrás. Ron había estado decayendo segundo a segundo, y Harry sólo podía pensar que para que Ron se negara a entregarse a su alma gemela algo mucho más fuerte debería existir en el centro, ya que alguien con tantas ansias de vivir como Ronald Weasley, de ser grande, conocido, famoso, popular, alguien con tanto entusiasmo como él simplemente _no podía_ dejarse vencer por su miedo de confesarse a alguien que claramente también tenía su nombre en su muñeca, a alguien que sabía que estaban destinados, a alguien tan inteligente y a la vez fanática de los libros y tradiciones como Hermione Granger.

.

.

Harry se escabulló a la biblioteca de los Potter tan pronto tuvo una oportunidad después del desayuno y antes de que llegaran a visitarlo para la fiesta de su cumpleaños. Su excusa era clara: buscar unos cuantos libros de historia para terminar sus deberes del profesor Binns. Al parecer ese profesor fantasma era la pesadilla de todos quienes lo conocían y no exactamente por ser un fantasma, sino por llegar a matarte del aburrimiento con sus clases monótonas, empeorando en las épocas de calurosas previas a los exámenes que convertían el aula en el lugar adecuado para echarse una siesta. Era normal que dejara los deberes de historia para último momento, más teniendo en cuenta que Sirius planeaba llevarlo de viaje durante la segunda quincena de agosto y dejarlo en King Cross en tiempo y forma para asistir a su quinto año en Hogwarts. Harry estaba seguro de que sus padres esperaban que fuera escogido prefecto, pero las responsabilidades nunca habían sido lo suyo y si podía evitarlo sería mucho mejor tanto para él como para sus calificaciones.

La mansión de los Potter era modesta para ser llamada mansión. No poseía enormes terrenos ni salas innecesarias, pero era una casona elegante, cálida y llamativa, con vecinos agradables y empleados squibs que se encargaban de los jardines a la manera muggle, de lavar la platería a mano y asear a las lechuzas con canturreos afectuosos. La biblioteca ocupaba gran parte del primer piso colindando con el salón de música, ambos lugares mágicamente insonorizados. La biblioteca, además, poseía en el centro de las amplias librerías un pequeño espacio en el cual Sirius solía enseñarle esgrima a Harry de pequeño con espadas sin filo que robaba de las decoraciones, a carcajadas de mandíbula batiente que resonaban por los pasillos hasta que Lily llegaba y los regañaba.

Se trasladó hasta los pasillos con pasos apresurados buscando de alguna forma que no llamara la atención un libro de genealogía mágica. Charice le había dicho que estaba conectado al nombre de una de las antiguas familias, y ese tipo de libros no solía cometer muchos errores si se los buscaba mágicamente, pero Harry no quería dejar ningún tipo de evidencia mágica rastreable. De alguna forma sentía que debía ser sumamente cauto frente al tema por lo que tomó varios libros ("Los Sagrados Veintiocho y sus divisiones", "Magia desde las raíces", "Hojas mágicas de raíces fuertes" y "Magia y Poder: Familias Ancestrales") que cargó entre sus brazos con esfuerzo antes de llevar a uno de sus sillones favoritos junto a una alta ventana que daba a los jardines traseros.

Sentado allí, sus ojos siempre se desviaban a la hermosa estatua que brillaba en mármol pulido bajo las suaves luces del sol como si estuviera cargada de destellos, una que narraba una de sus historias amorosas favoritas: cuando un jovencillo en la antigua Grecia, Ganímedes, cumplió quince años, en su brazo se marcó el nombre del Dios del Olimpo, Zeus, quien buscó a Ganímedes y lo tomó para sí, transformándolo en una constelación tan pronto enteró de los planes de su esposa Hera y sus amantes para deshacerse de él. Allí, en los cielos, Zeus podría amar a Ganímedes con todas sus fuerzas, y Ganímedes siempre podría acariciar los sueños del Dios de los Dioses, sin ser jamás afectados por la muerte ni por la vida.

Aunque, en ese momento, sus ojos le lanzaron una última y anhelante mirada antes de perderse en los libros, gruesas hojas de pergamino entintado, sin encontrarse con qué buscar. Los primeros dos libros parecían hablar de puras tonterías mágicas y pureza, libros que seguramente habían acabado allí gracias a su bisabuela Dorea Black. El tercero era incluso peor y ni Harry y su comprensión lectora acelerada fue capaz de entender más allá de las cuatro primeras páginas. El cuarto, para su suerte, fue lo que necesitaba.

En las gruesas páginas de pergamino sólo había pergamino doblado entre sí creando un enorme árbol genealógico. Sus ojos dolían por intentar ver la letra tan pequeña incluso con sus anteojos de aumento, pero no podía dejar de examinar y examinar líneas que iban desde los hermanos Peverell hasta su propia familia, desde Helga Hufflepuff hasta su compañero de clases Smith (sorprendiéndose totalmente ya que no tenía idea en lo absoluto), la línea Ravenclaw muriendo con Helena Ravenclaw y, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los Gaunt como por un sobresalto rebuscó para comprobar que _realmente_ venía de Salazar Slytherin. Pero sus ojos parecían arder y su muñeca quemar cuando repasó el nombre de Marvolo Gaunt uniéndose con su mismísima hermana para procrear a Morfin y Merope Gaunt, ambos muertos sin dejar ningún heredero.

El nudo en la garganta de Harry se acrecentó cuando comprendió dos cosas a toda velocidad. Merope Gaunt había tenido un hijo con un muggle o un sangresucia, lo que seguramente le costó la vida al ser de una familia tan tradicionalista y purista. El problema era que Merope Gaunt había muerto en 1926 y, a partir de esos momentos, se veía bastante imposible hallar hasta la actualidad alguien que supiera venía de la familia Slytherin y no lo estuviera ventilando a los cuatro vientos.

Cerró los libros y apoyó su frente contra la mesa, suspirando. Tenía quince años, tenía un nombre en su muñeca y no tenía idea de quién era el dueño de su alma.

Y mucho más importante, pensó cuando oyó las pisadas desde el pasillo, tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que asistir.

.

.

Sus amigos llegaron y lo envolvieron en fuertes abrazos. Neville pellizcó su mejilla, Hermione repeinó sus cabellos, los gemelos le guiñaron los ojos con burla suspicaz y Luna se colgó a su cuello con una sonrisa radiante.

Ron no estaba. A Harry le hubiera extrañado demasiado que luego de la advertencia de su padre le dejaran asistir. Y por sobre todas las cosas le dolía que Ron no estuviera allí con él, pero le dolería el doble pensar que Ron podía estar sufriendo cada vez que pensara en el nombre en su muñeca, en los nombres en ambas muñecas, nombres que ninguno deseaba. Harry no estaba enamorado de Ron y jamás lo había estado, pero a veces dudaba mucho de que Ron sólo compartiera sentimientos amistosos con él, y si bien eran simples sospechas mientras sopesaba todo acabó por aceptar que, realmente, podría ser un problema y la razón del extraño comportamiento de Ron. Ron se apegaba a sus sentimientos hacia él y su alma lo enfermaba porque, de cierta formaba, estaba rechazando el destino y lo que su magia había considerado correcto.

Sirius trajo un enorme pastel de chocolate con crema batida por sobre cargado de velas. No era un pastel demasiado extravagante o llamativo como estaba seguro le hubiera gustado a su padre para retratar el evento, pero lucía con una pinta deliciosa. Dejó que Sirius se tomara fotos con él y luego posó con los demás miembros de su familia mientras Sirius fotografiaba, los ojos de Harry siempre fijos en las muñecas de Sirius, expuestas junto a sus antebrazos por la caída de las mangas de la chaqueta de motociclista, blancas como habían estado las suyas tan sólo días antes.

Sirius era un alma sola. Y, mientras su padrino lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, Harry se preguntó si sólo, si tan sólo, la brujería de las almas no podría haberle dado la oportunidad de la soledad y la elección, de viajar como su padrino en busca de muñecas desnudas y sonrisas descubiertas, de reír entre países y navegar a lo desconocido a diario simplemente disfrutando del hecho de ser libre.

Pero no siempre le ocurrían las cosas buenas, y mientras soplaba la última de las quince velas que habían quedado sobre su pastel simplemente pensó que Tom Marvolo Riddle debería estar o muy ocupado o muy lejos para no estar golpeando su puerta en ese mismo momento, tratando de buscar quién era Harry James Potter, el nombre en el interior de su muñeca que no dejaba de quemar como el suyo en la propia, latiendo cada vez más bruto como si poseyera un corazón propio y una –irónicamente– alma exigiendo y sufriendo a cada segundo.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo** : Nyrk fue quien me ayudó a decidir los nombres de los hermanos de Harry: Charice, Helena y Frederic. Primero Charice por Charlus Potter, el abuelo de James y Helena por Helena Ravenclaw recordando que Lily en este fic fue a Ravenclaw. Frederic porque nos parecía raro a ambas que en toda la saga no se repitieran nombres de personajes principales (Harry es un nombre muy común, ¿Por qué no había más Harrys?). Así que tomamos un personaje que nos gustara a ambas, en este caso Fred Weasley, y le robamos su nombre para el hermanito menor de Harry. No tomarán mucho protagonismo como personajes principales pero servirán para alimentar la personalidad de Harry y sus motivaciones a lo largo del fic.

Aclaraciones fuera, espero que les haya gustado! Me costó un poco más escribirlo porque quería abarcar muchísimas explicaciones y situaciones en un solo capítulo. Al final terminé recortando más de la mitad para distribuirlo en los siguientes capítulos y no llenar de información el primero.

Siendo eso todo nos estamos leyendo pronto! Merci beaucoup!


End file.
